Senja
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Biar senja yang membawa Gray pada kisah manis bersama gadis bunga itu.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

**Genre: Romance**

.

**Senja**

_~ Biar senja yang mengawali semuanya._

.

.

Gray terdiam lagi sore itu.

Permata biru tuanya menatap lurus pada bangunan mungil bercat putih yang berada tak jauh dari apartementnya.

Bibir pemuda itu terbuka sedikit, ragu menatap pada seorang gadis, yang sekiranya seumuran dengannya tengah menyirami tanaman bunga yang tersusun rapi di depan pagar.

Sudah lama ia memperhatikan gadis itu. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, ia selalu mencuri waktu sempitnya seusai kerja untuk lewat tepat di depan rumah ini. Berharap bahwa gadis itu akan berada di sana. Sama seperti di sore-sore biasanya.

" Mencari sesuatu? " Suara lembut seorang gadis mengejutkannya. Baru ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya sudah jatuh tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

" E-e.. " Lidahnya tersendat. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gugup mungkin. Siapa juga yang tak gugup ketika dipergoki orang yang sedang kita buntuti?

" Juvia lihat Tuan selalu lewat sini. Dan juga.. " Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut. Kulit pucatnya bagaikan porselain keramik yang bersinar terpantul cahaya matahari senja, " -Selalu memperhatikan toko bunga ini. Apa Tuan mencari sesuatu? "

_' Oh. Ternyata ini toko bunga.'_ Gumam Gray dalam hati.

" Mencari bunga? " Lagi-lagi suara gadis itu terdengar. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ia menganggukkan kepalannya pelan. " Baiklah. " Gadis itu tersenyum makin lebar. " Ayo ikut Juvia.." Pinta gadis itu sopan.

_' Jadi... Namanya Juvia, ya?'_

Dalam hati, Gray-pun tersenyum. Usahanya... Tidak sia-sia.

.

" Tuan cari bunga apa? " Suara ramah gadis itu terdengar begitu keduanya menapaki toko bunga mungil nan cantik itu.

" Ee.. Aku tak tau. " Jawab Gray seadanya. Lagipula memang pada dasarnya Gray tak berniat untuk membeli bunga sama sekali 'kan?

Gadis itu terkikik pelan, " Baiklah, bisa Tuan beritahukan untuk siapa bunganya? "

" A-aku Gray. " Ucapnya keceplosan, " Maksudku... Panggil saja aku Gray. " Lanjutnya cepat.

" B-baiklah, Gray_-sama._. " Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. " Jadi untuk siapa bunganya? "

" Untuk.. " Gray menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat gadis bersurai biru itu mengerutkan sebelah alisnya penasaran. " U-untuk gadis yang kusukai. "

Blush.

Seketika semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Gray.

" Ah.. Sudah Juvia tebak. " Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. " Apa Gray-sama ingin menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu?"

" Tidak! " Jawab Gray gugup. " M-maksudku.. Aku hanya.. Aku hanya ingin gadis itu tau, aku- Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin gadis itu t-tau. " Gray dalam hati merutuki ucapannya yang membingungkan.

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis, " Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. " Dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu telah melenggang pergi. Mencari bunga yang Gray 'cari'.

Pandangan Gray terus fokus pada gadis cantik itu. Hingga ia sadari ada yang aneh pada gerakan langkah yang gadis itu ciptakan. Mata hitamnya terus memandangi gadis itu yang tengah sibuk mencari bunga _yang Gray tak tau apa_.

Dan akhirnya Pemuda itu-pun sadari.

Ternyata gadis itu telah kehilangan salah satu kakinya.

Dan menggunakan kaki palsu sebagai penggantinya.

.

Gray mengetuk-ngetukkan pelan kedua kakinya di atas lantai. Menunggu dengan _cukup_ sabar gadis pemilik toko bunga ini yang sudah pergi hampir lima menit meninggalkannya.

' _Dimana dia? '_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

" A- _sumimasen_, Gray_-sama_! " Suara gadis itupun akhirnya terdengar. Dengan cepat Gray membalikkan badannya hingga kini dapat ia lihat gadis itu tengah menggenggam se_bucket_ bunga bewarna kuninga cerah di tangannya. " Ini. " Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengadahkan _bucket_ bunga itu kepadanya.

" Bunga... Matahari? " Tanya Gray penasaran.

" Iya. Setiap bunga punya artinya sendiri Gray_-sama._ "

" Memang artinya apa? " Gray tersenyum simpul.

" Gray-sama bilang ingin mengenal seorang gadis lebih dekat 'kan? " Gadis itu menatap permata biru tuanya lembut. " Maka sebaiknya Gray-_sama_ berikan bunga ini untuknya, Artinya... ' Aku selalu melihatmu'. Agar gadis itu tau kalau Gray_-sama_ selalu memperhatikannya. " Jelas gadis itu ramah.

" Perhatian, ya? " Gray bergumam pelan.

" Iya! " Tapi cukup untuk gadis itu dengar.

" Baiklah. " Akhirnya Gray dapat tersenyum tanpa menunjukkan kecanggungannya. " Berapa harganya?"

" Tidak perlu. Anggap saja ini hadiah untuk kunjungan Gray-_sama_ yang pertama kalinya di toko ini. " Gadis itu berucap ramah.

" Tidak- tidak. " Gray menolaknya. " Tak apa biar kubay-"

" Tidak sungguh. " Gadis itu memotong ucapannya cepat. " Lagipula itu tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari yang terakhir hari ini. Terima saja, Gray-_sama_. "

Gray menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. " Kau yakin? "

" Juvia yakin. " Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

" B-baiklah. Terimakasih banyak, Juvia. " Ucap Gray tersenyum lembut. Membuat gadis di hadapannya membelalakkan mata. " Ada apa? "

" G-gray-_sama_... Tahu na-nama Juvia? " Tanya gadis itu gugup.

_' Demi Tuhan.'_

" A-apa? " Gray kebingungan. " Ya ampun, Juvia... Kau menyebutkan namamu setiap kali bicara. Bagaimana aku sampai tak tau? " Tawa Gray mengalun lembut, terdengar setelahnya.

" O-oiya.. " Gadis itu merunduk, malu. " B-benar juga.. " Membuat Gray tertawa sekali lagi.

" Baiklah, Juvia. " Gray berucap setelahnya. Digenggamnya erat se_bucket_ bunga matahari itu. " Sudah saatnya aku pulang, lagipula kelihatannya tokomu sudah saatnya tutup 'kan? "

" Iya.. T-terimakasih sudah berkunjung Gray-_sama_. " Balas gadis itu. Dituntunnya Gray menuju pintu utama toko tersebut.

" Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih atas bantuanmu. " Gray tersenyum manis di hadapan gadis itu begitu kakinya telah melangkah keluar melewati pintu. " Em- jadi kupikir... Sampai ketemu lagi? "

" Iya... Sampai ketemu lagi, Gray-_sama._ " Gadis itu membingkai senyum lebar di kedua bibirnya begitu dilihatnya Gray telah melangkah keluar meninggalkan tokonya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tersenyum.

" Sampai nanti, Juvia! "

Sungguh. Gadis itu telah jatuh cinta pada Gray.

.

.

Pagi itu bersinar terang. Cahaya hangat matahari yang muncul dari sela-sela tirai milik gadis berambut biru itu membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia bergeliat di atas kasur empuknya, membuka selimut tebal bewarna abu-abu yang menyelimutinya dari kedinginan. Perlahan, permata gadis itu akhirnya muncul dari kelopak mata pucatnya. Memantulkan cahaya matahari yang membuat matanya tampak bersinar.

" Nngh-" Gadis itu mengulet pelan. Dibangkitkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Bersiap memulai harinya di toko kesayangannya.

.

" Terimakasih bantuannya! " Juvia berteriak dengan semangatnya pada pengantar bunga yang tiap paginya datang memberi pasokan bunga padanya.

" Tidak masalah, Juvia-_chan._ " Lelaki pemasok itu tersenyum ramah. " Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok."

" Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Matsuo-_san_! "

Juvia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kini saatnya ia menaruh bunga-bunga itu pada vas yang seharusnya agar bila ada pelanggan yang datang nanti, ia bisa dengan mudah memenuhi pesanannya. Namun langkai gadis itu berhenti ketika di temukannya se_bucket_ bunga yang tergeletak rapi di atas bangku terasnya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu berjalan menuju bangku tersebut. Hingga jemari lentiknya menyambar pelan se_bucket_ bunga yang ternyata berisikan bunga matahari.

" Loh... Bukannya ini bunga yang Gray-_sama_ bawa kemarin? " Gadis itu bertanya entah pada siapa. Namun belum sempat gadis itu menduga-duga lebih banyak, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terika di tengah tangkai bunga-bunga tersebut. Dengan cepat diraihnya kertas putih yang bertuliskan tinta biru itu.

_' Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. '_

Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia genggam erat kertas tersebut, seakan takut kehilangannya.

Tiba-tiba otak gadis itu kembali terbayang pada pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja bisa ia ajak bicara kemarin sore. Tunggu dulu... Baru bisa?

Juvia memejamkan mata. Rasanya bagaikan ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya, menggelitik hingga membuat sebuah senyum terbingkai di bibir merah mudanya.

Sudah lama sekali gadis itu selalu memperhatikan Gray.

Pemuda yang selalu lewat di depan tokonya hampir setiap sore sekitar pukul lima. Maka dari itu, bahkan sejak pukul empat sore ia telah bersiap di taman kecil di depan tokonya, berpura-pura menyirami bunga _walau sesungguhnya ia benar-benar melakukannya_ dan saat pemuda itu datang, kembali lagi seulas senyum bahagia terlukis di bibirnya.

Menandakan bahwa akhirnya, penantian kecilnya berakhir.

Dan sungguh betapa bahagianya ia, ketika kemarin sore _pada akhirnya_ ia sanggup mengajak Gray untuk bicara dan bahkan datang ke tokonya.

" Aku hampir berfikir bahwa kau takkan menyadari keberadaan bunga itu. "

Juvia tersentak kaget. Dibalikkan tubuhnya mengarah pada sumber suara _familiar_ itu. Kini didapatinya Gray tengah berdiri sambil menunjukkan seulas senyuman manis padanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terselip di saku celana _jeans_ yang ia gunakan.

" G-gray-sama? " Tanya Juvia tergagap. " K-kenapa Gray-sama ada di sini? "

" Untuk menemuimu." Jawab pemuda itu tanpa ragu.

" M-menemui Juvia? " Seketika semburat merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya muncul terlukis di kedua pipinya. " U-untuk apa?"

" Untuk memberikan itu. " Gray mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya, menunjuk ke arah _bukcet_ bunga matahari yang Juvia genggam.

" U-untuk Juvia? " Gadis itu menatap Gray ragu. " Tapi Gray-sama bilang bunga ini untuk gadis yang Gray-_sama_ sukai... " Ucap gadis itu pelan.

" Dan gadis itu adalah dirimu, bodoh. " Gray berseringai tipis. Dihampirinya Juvia yang kini membeku di tempatnya.

Tanpa ragu, Gray menggenggam tangan kanan Juvia dengan erat. Menatap dalam sapphire biru yang terlihat indah di matanya. " Aku selalu melihatmu. " Ucap Gray pelan. Permata biru tuanya menatap lurus pada manik biru Juvia yang balik memandanginya.

" ... " Juvia menarik nafas pelan. " K-kenapa? "

" Entahlah. " Gray berbisik. Ditempelkannya dahi mereka berdua. " Ada sesuatu darimu yang membuatku penasaran sejak dulu, Juvia. "

" J-juvia juga." Gadis itu balas menggenggam tangan Gray. " Juvia selalu berharap untuk melihat Gray-_sama_ setiap harinya. Saat senja hampir tiba. "

Gray mengulum senyum tipis.

" J-juvia menyukai Gray-_sama_. "

.

" Aku... " Ucapan Gray menarik perhatian Juvia. Menghentikkan pekerjaanya yang tengah menata tiap-tiap jenis bunga pada tempatnya.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Juvia. Ia pandangi Gray yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku bertuliskan '_ Floriography_ ' yang terletak di atas meja kasir tokonya. " Gray-_sama_? " Namun pemuda itu malah terdiam. Dengan kedua alis yang berkerut penasaran, Juvia menghampiri Gray dan menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

Gray menengok kearahnya. Menatap intens permata biru Juvia yang berkilat dengan indahnya. " Tunggulah. " Ucap pemuda itu singkat.

" Hn? " Tanya gadis itu bingung " Tung-"

" Tunggulah hingga aku siap untuk memberikan se_bucket_ bunga tulip untukmu. " Gray tersenyum lebar kemudian. " Tunggulah hingga saat itu tiba. "

Genggaman tangan Juvia pada bahu pemuda itu seketika mengerat. Di sertai dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

" Ya! Akan Juvia tunggu!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_Tulip; Pernyataan cinta._

Enaknya cerita ini saya lanjutkan chapternya gak ya? :v

Sebenernya udah ada angan-angan buat lanjutannya. Tapi kalo sekiranya reader berfikir kalo cerita ini cukup sampe sini aja. Bakal saya akhiri juga sampe di sini :v

Oiya..

**Akimashite omedetou gozaimasu, mina-san! How's ur new year eve? Have fun? :)**

Well my new year goes as usual. Flat day :v pity me. Haha

But I guess u sure have a good time rite? However it was, let's pray for the best this year.

And for whoever who'll face national final exam this year(same as me), I wish we can pass it smoothly and get the best result!

Yah!

**Nah Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****! :)**


End file.
